


Probably Not True Love

by ezratherobat



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, modao zushi
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, OC/Canon, One Shot Collection, Pining, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love, i don't know how to tag, minor appearances from most major characters of the novel, this is just a bunch of ocs I made and put in the mdzs world, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: Jiang Kuo loves his Sect Leader. Jin Hui loves Jiang Kuo. Lan Bai is a bitch who only loves himself but Nie Lei loves him anyways...Centers on my 4 Mo Dao Zu Shi OCs interacting with each other and occasionally canon characters, probably staying in the canon universe. Probably not super interesting to a lot of people but if you are interested: I make good characters and write pretty decently too!





	1. Fear of Water

Jiang Kuo sat on the edge of Lotus Pier, fingernails digging into the last wooden plank, feet skimming across the surface of the water as he kicked them back and forth, restlessly. His heart pounded as he stared out at the countless lotuses sitting on the calm surface of the water.  
There was only one memory Jiang Kuo has of his mother. Of her fearful, grief-stricken eyes as she told him, “Don’t go near the water, A-Kuo.” One simple clear instruction always in his mind, clearer than his own name. One instruction to live and die by. And that is what he did. Until one day, alone and so thirsty, he approached the waters edge.  
Even now he wasn’t sure if he slipped and fell in or if the things that lurked under the water dragged him in. As the cold shock surrounded him, hands pulled him down further and further.  
Then a hand grabbed his ragged collar and hauled him, choking and spitting, out of the water. Jiang Kuo, not yet named as such, looked up and hid breath hitched. Rich, purple clothing, shining silver bell, beautiful features set in a deep scowl.  
Such beautiful features...  
The man that held Jiang Kuo was the most beautiful person that child had ever seen. Jiang Kuo felt as if he wasn’t worthy to gaze upon such a face. He couldn’t breathe as he watched the man’s face with a slack jaw. Without a word, the man threw him onto dry land and left to bark orders at young men wearing the same shade of violet. Even as he spat out the dirt that filled his mouth when he hit the ground, he couldn’t pull his eyes from the man. Even until now.  
With a deep sigh, Jiang Kuo pulled himself out of his thoughts, swallowed down his fear. And jumped into the water...  
...  
... A strong hand gripped his elbow and ripped him out of the water, setting him down on solid land a few seconds later. “Aren’t you from the YunmengJiang Sect? Aren’t you guys supposed to be good at swimming?”  
Jiang Kuo grinned at his friend before lunging at him, wiping off the water clinging to his face on the Sparks Amidst Snow blooming across his friend’s chest.  
“Hey!” Jin Hui let out a shout and shoved Jiang Kuo off him.  
Jiang Kuo barked out a short laugh, “Don’t be stingy. Or what? Do you suddenly care about your appearance?”  
Jin Hui raised his hand to smack Jiang Kuo in the back of his head but his eyes looked past the smaller boy and he seemingly thought better of it. He schooled his expression into one of calm respect. He folded his hands in front of him in respect and bowed, “Sect Leader Jiang.”  
Despite the cold, wet clothes clinging to his skin, warmth spread up Jiang Kuo’s face. He spun around, already bending at the waist slightly, but his exclamation of ‘Sect Leader’ died on his lips. There was no one there. Jin Hui’s smack connected with the back of Jiang Kuo’s head. Jiang Kuo clutched his head, “You tricked me!”  
The accusation in his voice couldn’t cover up his relief. “It was a good reminder that he is nearby and you shouldn’t act in ways you don’t want him to see.”  
Jiang Kuo looked down at the ground, biting his bottom lip.  
Jin Hui sighed, “Come here.” When Jiang Kuo didn’t move, Jin Hui went to him. With a swift, easy movement, Jin Hui untied the purple ribbon that was barely holding up Jiang Kuo’s black hair. With practiced hands, Jin Hui smoothed out and retied Jiang Kuo’s hair. He couldn’t resist the temptation to run his fingers over the bare nape of Jiang Kuo’s neck. Jiang Kuo turned to look at him and smiled, “Thank you!”  
Jin Hui looked away, “Whatever.”


	2. Pretty as a Peony

Jin Hui never much cared for looks, not his own and certainly not others.

That is, until he met Jiang Kuo.

That is not to say that Jiang Kuo is beautiful, he barely managed average on a good day. No portrait of him would ever be much to look at. But in motion, to Jin Hui at least, he was breathtaking.

And he was always in motion.

Every few seconds his expression would change, his bright smile growing brighter, his cute pout growing cuter. Constantly bouncing around, his clothes getting dirty and torn, his hair always falling out of its bun, a light flush almost always dusting his cheeks.

The only thing Jin Hui ever used to care about was strength. So how could it be that Jiang Kuo caught his eye?

Though Jiang Kuo was far from weak, he was reckless, impulsive, always needing to be saved. Always needing Jin Hui to save him.

And Jin Hui rescued him happily.

Jin Hui loved Jiang Kuo with every beat of his heart.

But Jiang Kuo loved someon else. A stupid, hopeless love. But no matter how hopeless it was Jin Hui could not pull Jiang Kuo's eyes away.

Jin Hui had never cared about his appearance until he realized he couldn't compare to Jiang Kuo's love.

But still, Jin Hui was content as long as he could continue to stay by Jiang Kuo's side, save him from his messes and see him in motion.


	3. Unwilling Playmate

Lan Bai tied his forehead ribbon, tight enough to hurt and smoothed down his long silken black hair. He leaned over the was-basin and smiled at his reflection in the mostly clear water. It was not a cheerful smile. Nor was it friendly. Cheerful and friendly were never words used to describe Lan Bai.

No. His smile was a self-satisfied one.

It was not an expression he could wear outside. Conceit was against the rules. And Lan Bai did not break rules. At least not in front of others.

Lan Bai is perfect. And he knows it. He has high cultivation for his age. He is almost peerlessly talented in the six arts. A jade-carved beauty beyond compare. So what if the esteemed HanGuang-Jun's adopted son was a little better at the guqin than him. And more liked by their peers... Lan Bai had him beat in everything else!

Lan Bai left his room, heading through the serene Cloud Recesses towards class. At least it _should_ be serene. But that idiotic cousin of his had returned from a nighthunt and was regaling their shidi with tales of  _Young Mistress Jin Ling_ and the Ghost General. Lan Sizhui walked next to Lan Jingyi trying to get him to lower his voice but smiling at him anyways.

Lan Sizhui glanced in Lan Bai's direction and Lan Bai looked away quickly, his nose turning up slightly, his feet quickening.

Lan Bai knelt at the small table, smoothing out his clothes and straightening his back... A little more... Perfect.

That is, until a strong, muscled arm dropped onto his shoulders, forcing his spin to curve. "Lan Bai!" A happy voice crooned right in his ear and Lan Bai had to force his face to remain neutral.

"Good morning, Suzhi-xiong. Would you be so kind as to release me?" Lan Bai was already not fond of his birth name but he despised the sound of it in Nie Lei's mouth.

Despite Lan Bai's polite request, Nie Lei tightened his hold on Lan Bai. Nie Lei leaned forward and twisted around to stare directly into Lan Bai's forward-facing eyes. Nie Lei's lips curved into a wolfish grin and his eyes narrowed into crescents, a cocky look on a face framed by thick, unruly black hair. "But I don't want to."

Lan Bai swallowed down the curses that threatened to fall from his mouth. Instead only letting out a soft, barely perceptible sigh and prepared to endure until class began.

"Come on, don't make such a cold face~ I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't run away so fast after class and leave me no one to play with!"

 _Find a toy to play with! I'm not your friend!_ Lan Bai wanted to shout but he merely bit his lip and curled up a little more under Nie Lei's one armed embrace. Lan Bai wanted nothing more than to kill the pathetic idiot but killing wasn't allowed in the Cloud Recesses.

So Lan Bai plastered on his polite smile, "If you let me go I'll..." Lan Bai hesitated and his smile unwittingly thinned, " _play_ with you."


	4. Mask

Nie Lei was not happy with being sent to the Cloud Recesses to study. He didn't do well with quietude and refinement.

Then he met Lan Bai, courtesy Lan Biming. A young man who seemed the pinnacle of a Lan, quiet, refined, disciplined, polite. An utterly boring boy.

Until Nie Lei caught sight of his profile. The slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, the pinch of his brows. That was all it took for Nie Lei to know that his politeness, purity, and _perfection_ was a carefully constructed mask. Underneath was pride, vanity and arrogance.

And Nie Lei was drawn to him. He wanted to peel back Lan Bai's mask, cut it up, rip it to shreds, shatter it. Expose his naked, rotten personality.

And then he wanted to break him farther. Make him cry, make him beg, make him  _his._

And so every opportunity he had he gave Lan Bai an infuriating smile, wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and wormed his fingers under the edge of the mask to pull at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worst boy on the scene!  
> I would apologize for the short and far between updates but if the people who follow my original writing have to deal with that than so do you.  
> Speaking off my original writing check out my tumblr or twitter both under the name ejsmagazine to find my original work. Also on my tumblr you can see picrew designs of my gdc ocs!  
> My general tumblr and twitter (where I tend to yell about Chinese webnovels) are both ezratherobat!


End file.
